The Extraordinary Spider-Man
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: You may think this story is about Peter Parker. Well...You're Wrong. this story is about a 15 year old kid named Pedro Romero who gets bit by a spider and becomes the vigilante known as Spider-man. But when a villain named the Goblin shows up, will Pedro have the will and power to stop him? or will this be the end of his career? Read to find out! COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

The Extraordinary Spider-Man

Chapter 1: prologue

 **Hey Guys, the AmazingWebwarrior here! We all know Spidey's Origin right? Kid gets bit by spider, he gets powers, and family member dies, learns a great lesson, and becomes a hero. But, this story isn't about Peter Parker. This is Pedro Romero's Story.**

One night in New York, 3 guys run to an alley near a bank. "Heh. That was EASY!" said a guy in a yellow and brown costume with high tech gauntlets. "Those cops couldn't stop those devices." Said one of the guys with a ski mask. Then, a white strand grabs one of the guys and pulls him up. Shocker gets freaked out and charges up his devices. Then, a shadow comes and beats up the other guy. "nice try kid," said the Shocker," But, you don't scare me!" **"To understand what's happening how I became that guy,' said the shadow's POV, " I guess I can take you back to the day that the ExtraOrdinary Spider-Man was Born."**

 **Sorry for the short prologue. The second chapter's coming out soon. It will be my own version of the Spidey origin. So, stay tuned when it comes out!**


	2. powerless

Chapter 2: Powerless

 **One Month Ago**

Morning rises up in the city of New York. In the quiet neighborhood of Forest Hills, Queens, a boy gets out of bed and turns off his alarm clock. **"That's me Pedro Romero,"** said the POV voice, **" I was a sad Mexican-American teenager before I became Spider-Man. I lived with my mom and dad and I was very close of them. Then, that was the day everything changed."** Later, outside of Midtown High school, Pedro was in a group of students lining up for a bus. When he got on the bus, a tall, blonde hair, Caucasian boy throws a wad of gum at Pedro. As the kids laugh at him, Pedro puts on the hood from his jacket.

When the buses stop at a tall, sleek building, all the students stepped out of the buses. Pedro hid in large crowds. When they went inside, Pedro was amazed at all the experiments. Then, a scientist with one arm came out to the students and says " hello children, I'm Curtis Connors and welcome to Osborn Labs!"

 **The Nextchapter will come up soon.**


	3. reality bites

Chapter 3: Reality bites

As Pedro was listening to Dr. Connors, someone yells out and says "I finally found you, Pedro!" **"That's my best friend, Alfredo," said POV again, "He's a real nice guy, but, he can be silly at times."** Alfredo and Pedro high five and continue to listen to Dr. Connors."We are currently making a supersoldier serum for our military." He said."Like what they did for Captain America, right?" said a redhaired girl. **"That's Sarah O'Brian," said POV again, "She's a nice girl and an old friend of mine. But, to keep it between us, I kind of have a crush on her."**

When Connors was still talking, Alfredo walks up to Pedro and says "so, Pedro, are you going to ask her or not?" "I will," says Pedro," I'll just do it at the right time." Just as Pedro was about to walk up to Sarah, A spider came out of nowhere bites Pedro on the hand. "AGHH!" yelled Pedro. Then, he starts to get dizzy and falls on the floor. "Pedro….are you Ok...PEDRO!" said Sarah.

But, Pedro couldn't hear or answer her and, suddenly, he blacks out.

 **Hey guys, I got a review yesterday that my chapters are a little short. I want to say that I wrote this story on a notebook and it really is this short for each chapter. So, I am sorry I just can't make it bigger. So, sorry, spiderman1fan, I tried. So on a side note, I probably will put a new chapter up today or on the weekend. So... STAY TUNED! -TheAmazingWebWarrior**


	4. tales of suspense

Chapter 4: Tales of Suspense

Pedro wakes up suddenly in a hospital. "Thank goodness, you're alive!" said his mom. "w-what happened?" said Pedro. "According to the doctor, the spider bite probably gave you an allergic reaction," said his mom, "the doctor said it's ok to go home now." Later, that night, Pedro is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He stares at his hand and decides to sneak out. He gets dressed and jumps out his window.

Arriving at an old warehouse, he jumps for a window, but, he finds out that he's clinging to the wall. "Well, this is new…." Said Pedro. Hes goes through the window and looks around. " if I can cling to that wall, I got that spider's abilities." Thought pedro. Later, he realizes he can lift 90 lb crates, can move really fast and agile, and cling to walls. "so, I'm now one of those "heroes" I see on the news," thought Pedro,"But, I need to further test out these powers of mine.' Then, he jumps out the window and heads home.

 **The next chapter will appear either on Friday or the weekend**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. One-hit Wonder

Chapter 5: one-Hit wonder

The next day, Pedro walks to his locker and sees Sarah walk towards him. "Oh, hey Sarah." Said Pedro. 'What did the doctor say about the bite?" said Sarah. "He just said that I probably got an allergic reaction to it." He said. Then, walking home, he hears a group of people talk about a wrestling competition and hearing that the winner gets $3000.

"Hmm….I think I have a idea." Thought Pedro. At home, Pedro puts on a long-sleeved black shirt with a red spider on the front, blue Nike workout pants, and black tennis shoes, and red ski mask with black lenses goggles. Later, a big, bald wrestler finished his last opponent. Then, Pedro walked in and said "ill challenge you, Crusher!" "Well, why don't you get up here and try?!" said crusher.

When Pedro entered, Crusher rushed at him. Pedro feels a tingling in his head and dodged Hogan. He runs at Crusher and picks him up. He jumps off the ropes and slams him on the floor. The crowd cheers and started calling him "Spider-Man". Pedro smiles and faces towards the crowd.

Backstage, Pedro walked up to the manager and asked him for the money. " here's the $200, squirt!" said the manager. " $200?! But, I was promised $3000!" said Pedro. " Kid…..look… it did say $3000..but, you pinned him in 1 minute. So that's your pay!" said the mangager. " unbelieveable…." Thought pedro. He greabs his money and walks home.

 **Ok guys….. I keep gewtting things saying "make your chapters longer" and stuff. Guys, on chapter 2 or 3, it explains why I can't make them really long. So, some point later in time, the biggest tradegy in the world will happen in the wotld to our hero. So, look out for chapter 6!**


	6. tragedy

Chapter 6: Tragedy

On the way home, Pedro felt a tingle in his head again. A blonde, Caucasian man ran past him and jumped out of the way. Then, a cop came by and told him "Why didn't you stop him?!" "Look pal… I am not a hero. So, GO DO YOUR JOB!" said Pedro. The cop sneered and ran off. Then, after a stop at the bank, Pedro sees a trio of police cars in front of his house.

He ran up to one of the officers and asked what happened. "Bad news, kid," said the officer, "your father got shot." Suddenly Pedro gets tears in his eyes. He grabbed the officer's shirt and said "HOW?!" "A burglar broke into your house. Your father surprised him and got shot." Pedro lets go and runs to a nearby alley. He changes into his suit from the wrestling match. "He may try to escape the cops," thought Pedro, "but, he won't escape Spider-Man!" He jumps to a wall and crawls to the roof.

He jumps from rooftop to rooftop until his head tingles. He sees a squad of police car chase a big, black Honda. "Bingo." Thought Pedro. He jumps off the roof and lands on the hood of a car that's close to the car chase.

 **Sorry for the long delay. I had a lot of stuff going on right now. But, I promise to make new chapters next time. Like the ones I will make soon.**


	7. Face-To-Face

Chapter 7: face- to-face

Spidey is following the car on top of an other car and then he runs and jumps on to the roof of the Honda. He clenches his fist and smashs through the top. The guy freaks out and tries to shoot at spidey. He dodges the bullets and leaps onto a truck. Then, his head tingles and sees a over hang.

He squats and hugs the truck. He backflips onto the windshield and smashes it. The car swirves and crashes into a light pole. The guy runs and hides in an abandoned warehouse. Later, as cops surrounded the warehouse, the guy gets paranoid and looks around. Then, in the shadows, Spidey says " you think you can get rid of ME?!' " w-what do you want?" said the guy.

"revenge for killing my FATHER!" said Spidey. He jumps off the wall and rushes towards the guy. The guy freaks out and shoots at Spider-Man. Spidey dodges the bullets and kicks the gun out of the burgular's hand. He punches the burgular and hold him against the wall. When a light flashed from the window, Spidey eyes widen when he saw the guy's face.

" i-it's the guy that ran past me earler." Thought spidey. He grabs a rope and ties him from the ceiling. Later, on a roof nearby, Pedro cries. " all my fault… it was I who killed dad." Thought Pedro. He looks at the mask he is holding. "I know what I must do…" thought Pedro. He stands up and thinks " I cant let the world end up like dad. From now on, Spider-Man's a hero!"

 **I don't know if its longer now. But, as you can see, Pedro's character I building up more in each chapter. In the next chapter, you will see Shocker again and see Spidey's new suit.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	8. Shocked

Chapter 8: Shocked

 **One Month Later**

A crime happens at a bank somewhere in the city. Shocker opens a safe with a blast from his devices on his arms while his partners keep the hostages company. When they exited out of the bank, cops came in and points their guns at them. "surrender now now or we will use extreme force!" said the police captain. "sorry officer, that does not scare me." Said Shocker.

He aims his devices at the ground and blasted the officers and a few cars to the ground. Then, they run towards a nearby alley. _**" and now, where we left off"**_ said POV Spidey. A figure in a half red and half black suit, a big, black spider on the front and back, a all red mask with white lenses. He shoots a web line at Shocker and pulls him to him. Then, he punches shocker right across the face. Shocker tried to blast the figure, but, it keeps dodging them.

He jumps to the wall and runs towards Shocker. He jumps and kicks him, knocking him out. " w-who are you?!" said shocker, before he passed out. " oh me? I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." Said the figure. He webs up shocker and his goon at a nearby lamp post. When Spidey heard sirens, he jumps off a wall, shoots a web up in the air, and swings away in the night.

 **How's that for a great battle chapter! Look at the profile picture of this story to see the new suit for Spidey. You guys may be wondering where the Goblin will show up and I want to say that the next chapter and chapter 11 will build up his origin. So stay tuned until then!**


	9. Meeting Osborn

Chapter 9: Meeting Osborn

At Osborn Labs, Dr. Connors was watching over the creation of the serum until a figure appears. "Connors... I need a status report." Said the figure. "Oh. Norman Osborn… the serum is almost complete," said Connors, "All we need to do is analyze and we can test it." "Good," said Osborn, "We can start testing after they are done." "Who's the subject Norman?" asked Connors.

"I'm planning to test it on myself actually." Said Norman. "That's insane!" said Connors, "It's never been tested. We won't know what will happen to you." Norman walks beside Connors and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Curt… you've been my top scientist for 25 years and we went through every discovery together and we survived," said Osborn, "Now you're freaking out over a trial with an untested serum we created.

"All I ask is for you to tell the others to speed things up." Said Norman. "Fine. I'll do it." Said Connors. "Good. That's the Connors I know." Said Norman as he walks away.

 _ **Sorry if the chapters seem short to most of you. But I am trying my best to make them longer. But, on a sidenote, This chapter's only the Prolouge for the Birth of the Green Goblin. The next Chapter will come later in time.**_

 _ **SEE YA!**_

 _ **-TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	10. J Jonah Jameson

Chapter 10: J. Jonah Jameson

At Midtown High, Pedro was walking through a hallway towards his locker until he overhears a group of students talking about Spider-Man. "Can't you believe what I heard?!," said one of the students, "There's a cash reward in the Bugle for pictures of Spider-Man in action." " _Man... would it be cool if I won all that cash for pictures of me,"_ thought Pedro, _"say... that gave me an idea!"_ Later, after school, Spider-Man is adjusting a camera on top of the rooftop. After adjusting the camera to automatic, he sticks it to a water tank using webbing.

" _Ok, just pose and smile for the camera."_ Thought Spidey. Later, at the Daily Bugle, Pedro comes out of an elevator and walks up to the secretary. "Uh… hi there, I'm here to see a Mr. Jameson." said Pedro. "Oh. You must be Mr. Romero," said the secretary, "then, go to the door to the left. He's been expecting you." Pedro opens the door to see a grumpy, old man sitting at a desk. "Hey! Who the heck are you?!" asked Jameson. "I-I'm the guy who called over the phone," said Pedro nervously, "I said I had Pictures of Spider-Man." "Oh. Mr. Romas, let's see those pictures." said Jonah.

He looks over all the pictures and looks impressed. "T-these are AMAZING!," said Jonah, "Way better than those other fakers." "Why thank you sir..." said Pedro. "Mr. Romero…. I have an offer to ask you." said Jonah. "What is it sir?" said Pedro. "If you keep getting me pictures of this "Spider-Man", you come to me and I will pay you for them." said Jonah. "So... It's basically a job then." said Pedro. "Whatever you call it... Are you in?" asked Jonah.

"If you are paying me, then, I guess I'm IN." said Pedro. "Good! I got a assignment for you…." said Jonah.

 _ **This chapter was purposely short because it's supposed to show you how Pedro got his first job. If you are wondering how this is similar to how ultimate Peter Parker got his job, yes. This is kind of based on Tobey Maguire and ultimate Peter Parker's stories. All the characters in this story are the same story except Pedro, his family, and his friends. Anyways, the next chapter will finally see how the Green Goblin will finally be created.**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	11. Inner Demons

Chapter 11: Inner Demons

 _ **Look, as a warning, this chapter will be short because it's an origin thing. So, it'll be nice for you guys not to complain about it and stuff. Just enjoy the story.**_

 _ **NOW READ!**_

At Osborn Labs, in an empty lab, Norman Osborn is strapped to a table. Then, Dr. Connors comes in and goes up to a control panel behind reinforced glass. "Are you sure you want to do this Norman?" said Connors. "Yes Curt, this serum is the only thing that can keep our military contracts. NOW PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!" said Norman. Connors gulped and presses a button on the panel. A needle goes into Norman's arm and injects him with the serum.

He can feel the serum go through his veins and, at first, he felt nothing happen to his body. He gets up and says "Well Curt, I guess it was a…" Then, Norman twitched and turned. He broke through his shackles and almost broke the glass in front of Connors. Dr. Connors backs up in shock as he sees Norman turn into a green, demon-like creature. The creature roared as he smashes through the wall and disappears into the city.

Connors walks around and looks at the damage the creature has caused at the lab. _"Oh… I am so fired."_ thought Connors.

 _ **How's that for a Green Goblin Origin. I used the lab scene from Sam Raimi's Goblin origin lab and used the Goblin from the Ultimate Spider-Man comic series. But, if you are here just to gloat about my short chapters and stuff, I don't want to hear it. It's getting quite old. SO… stay tuned for the next chapter because Spidey's going to have a big encounter sooner than he thinks.**_

 _ **\- TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	12. Close Encounter

Chapter 12: Close Encounter

Somewhere in the city, Spider-Man lands on a rooftop and takes out a camera. _"Ok….. Mr. Jameson wants me to take pictures of myself doing something for his paper"_ thought Spidey. As he adjusts his camera, he felt a tingle in the back of his head and hears a roar out of nowhere. "What the heck was that?" said Spider-Man. He jumps off the rooftop and web swings through all the destruction like the road all torn up and cars all flipped over.

" _What happened here,"_ thought Spidey, _"It's like a hurricane came through_ _here."_ When he arrived at the scene, his eye widens and stands in shock. "Oh. My. God." said Spidey. He sees a big, green creature run towards a big barricade of police. Spidey hangs his camera on the wall and jumps off the wall. He rams into the creature into a building. As the creature gets up, Spidey walks up and says "Hey bright eyes! What planet did you come from?" The creature roars and throws fire balls at Spidey. Spider-Man dodges each one and webs the creature in the eyes. He tries to punch it in the face, but, it did not affect the creature.

The creature rips the webbing out of his eyes and grabs Spidey by the throat. When he hears the sirens of the police coming, he throws Spidey at a wall and disappears into the night. Spidey wakes up and looked around. _"Hey… where'd go?"_ thought Spidey. When he hears the police walking in… he grabs his camera and web swings home.


	13. Talking to Myself

Chapter 13: Talking to Myself

 _ **Warning: This Chapter may be purposely short for a real reason. So, it's best not to complain about Chapters and stuff. THANKS AND READ THIS!**_

The next morning, Norman Osborn wakes up in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. "I knew that serum was a bad idea since the start." said Norman. **"You are wrong on that one Norman!"** said a dark, eerie voice. "Who said that?!" said Norman. **"You don't remember,"** said the voice, **"it's me, your greatest creation."** "Wait….. You're the creature from last night!" said Norman. **"Exactly….I'm the "Mister Hyde" side of you."** said the voice. "W-what do you want from me?!" said Norman. **"Simple…. Do you remember the little pest that you fought last night?"** said the voice. "Yah… it's that Spider-Man from the news. Why'd you ask?" said Norman.

" **I think I know who that guy is..."** said the voice, **"He's that kid who got bit by that spider last month, Pedro Romero or something like that."** "W-what do you want with him?" asked Norman very nervously. He suddenly transforms to the creature again. **"There's one thing we must do…."** said the voice. "… WE MUST ATTACK HIS HEART!" said the creature. He jumps out of the roof and into the city.


	14. Attack at Midtown High

Chapter 14: Attack of Midtown High

At his home in Queens, Pedro is in his room, working on his web shooters. _"Its appears that the tingling in my head warns me of danger or something,"_ thought Pedro, _"I must of got that spider's sensory abilities, like a "Spider-Sense" or something."_ As he tested out the new upgrades to his web shooters, his phone rings. _"Oh boy. Sarah's calling me..."_ thought Pedro. He picks up his phone and answers. "Hey Sarah, What's up?" said Pedro. "Pedro where are you?!" said Sarah, "First Period just started!" Pedro looks at his clock and panics. "OH CRAP! I'm LATE!" yelled Pedro. He puts on his costume, opens his window, and web swings to school.

Down below, a big, muscular figure stares at Spidey and gives a big grin. Later, at Midtown, Pedro walks out of his History class with Sarah. "I can't believe I bombed the test this quarter." Said Pedro staring at his test. "At least that was not the first test you actually failed." said Sarah. Pedro's Spider-Sense tingles and sees a black truck thrown towards him. Pedro tackles Sarah to the floor and looks around. He sees the creature that he faced from last night stand before him. "Well…" said the creature, "Mr. Romero, we meet again!"

 **Thanks to advice from bleedgreen99, Chapters 16, 17, and 18 will be typed together. Originally, they were supposed to be separated into 3 parts. But, after I got that idea from bleedgreen99, I decided to just type those chapters together. SO, SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	15. The Battle of Midtown High

Chapter 15: The Battle of Midtown

Pedro and Sarah run through the hallways of the school with Goblin on their tail. He pushes her into a bathroom and closes the door. He opens the window and takes off his backpack. "Sarah, climb out this window and get some help." said Pedro. "W-what about you?!" said Sarah. "I'll try to stall this "Goblin" and give you time," said Pedro, "just GO!" When Sarah left through the window, Pedro opens his backpack and puts on his suit. Outside the bathroom, the Goblin walks around the hallway. "Ooooh... Peeeedro…. Where are you?!" said the Goblin, "I just want to give you a big hug!" Then, a big ball of bricks comes and slams into his face. "You…." said Goblin. Then, Spider-Man appears from the ceiling. "Ok Goblin," said Spidey, "I don't know how you know me, but, you're going down!" Spidey jumps and kicks Goblin in the face. Goblin grabs Spidey's leg and throws him at a wall.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, you pest?!" said Goblin, "I AM THE GREAT NORMAN OSBORN!" Spider-Man's eyes widen in shock when he heard that name.

 _ **Hey guys. This chapter and the Final Battle epic will be based on the high school battle in the early Ultimate Spider-Man comics and the final battle from the 2002 Spider-Man movie. So please stay tuned and please give good reviews and stay tuned.**_


	16. Final Battle

Chapter 16: Final Battle

"Mr. Osborn" said Spidey as he dodges Goblin's fists, "What happened to you?!" "Well… you may have heard of what I was doing in the lab" said Goblin, "I injected myself with the serum and I became this!" "Oh yah… one more thing… you know the spider that bit you Pedro?" said the Goblin. "H-how did you know about that?!" said Spider-Man on the wall. "That exact spider was my first test subject that went successful." said Goblin, "That means you, Mr. Romero, took my serum!" he bear hugs Spidey and jumped through the roof of the school and into the city. Then, Goblin throws Spidey down towards the street. _"Come on Pedro… think of something!"_ thought Spidey as he stared at the street. He spins two strands of webbing at two buildings and catapulted himself back at the Goblin.

Goblin grabs his head and slammed him into a rooftop. "Silly boy…" said Goblin, "I know a good way to make your life a living hell!" "I'll just grab your little girlfriend!" said Goblin mockingly. _"NOOO! NOT SARAH!"_ thought Spidey in his almost tattered costume. He shoots a web line at a building and swings towards the school. When he arrived, he sees Goblin holding Sarah on the school roof. "Ahh… Spider-Man, that was a quick arrival," said Goblin, "So, I leave you with one choice." "Give up this charade of being a hero and you can have her back," said Goblin, "Or… fight me and see her die!" "YOU'RE INSANE NORMAN!" said Spidey angrily. Spidey takes off his mask and Sarah gasps in shock. "Pedro… you're Spider-Man?!" said Sarah. "Ok Osborn!" said Pedro, "Let's fight mano to goblino!" "Gladly." said Goblin as he throws Sarah off the roof. Pedro spins a web net that catches Sarah. Goblin punches Pedro so hard that it knocks him back. Pedro shoots out web bullets at Osborn, but they do not affect him. "You think your little toys can stop me?!" said Goblin. His hands light on fire and throws fireballs at Pedro. Pedro dodges each one and pushes Goblin to the floor.

Pedro punches Goblin over and over until the roof caves in and puts them back in the school. Then Pedro, with nothing left except his boots, pants, and web shooters, gets out of the rubble. Goblin gets up and runs towards Pedro. Pedro clenches his fists and run towards the Goblin. Goblin tried to punch Pedro, but Pedro dodges the fist and kicks Goblin in the face. Goblin grabs Pedro by the neck and slams him into the lockers. "Poor Pedro Romero. No father, few friends, no life!" said Goblin mockingly. Pedro covers Goblin's face with webbing and punches him in the face. Using his Spider-Speed, Pedro punches and kicks Goblin repeatedly until Goblin falls on the floor. Pedro grabs a wire and puts it around Goblin's neck. "Even though I vowed not to kill," said Pedro, "But for you, I'll make an exception!" just as Goblin was about to black out, he turns back into Norman Osborn. When he did black out, Pedro fell on the floor, exhausted. Later, as the police arrest Norman, Sarah looks at the school. She sees a figure jump off the roof and swing away on a web line. She smiles with tears of joy. **"Finally with the mess over with, I changed and went to make sure Sarah was ok."** said POV Spidey, " **They canceled school because they were busy cleaning up the mess that Norman caused. "Look… I may not be an Ant-Man or an Iron-Man," said POV, "But, I am still The Extraordinary Spider-Man!"**

 **Don't go away yet guys! There's still a (on purpose) epilogue I'm going to type soon. But tell me in the reviews on how you like the story so far. But, the epilogue does have a surprise twist that you might see soon!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-TheAmazingWebWarrior**


	17. Epilouge

Chapter 17: Epilogue

 **Two Weeks later**

Pedro watches over the city in his street clothes on a rooftop until a man in an eye patch with brown hair walks up to him with a briefcase. "Mr. Romero… I've been expecting you." said the man. Pedro turns around and says "Who the hell are you?!" "I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I. ," said Nick, "We saw you fight that thing a couple weeks ago and have an offer." He hands Pedro the suit case and Pedro opens it, revealing a red and blue Spider-Man costume. "What is this offer you are talking about?" said Pedro looking up at Fury. "I'm assembling a team of super humans that can do things that no single "hero" can" said Fury, "It's called the Avengers Initiative. You want in?" "I-I don't know," said Pedro, "I have school, a job, a mom that I need to help. I just can't give that all up to join a team of people that are like me." "Don't worry about it," said Nick, "We are watching over your mom and we can make excuses for work and school. Now you can live under your father's example." said Nick as he holds up his hand. "Well… what am I waiting for?" said Pedro as he shakes Nick's hand, "I'm IN!"

 _ **And that's the end of my story. By the way, I need your guys' help. I need you to go on my poll and vote for a villain for the sequel. And it's nice for you to give me plots for the sequel also. So, see you in the next story!**_

 _ **-TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


End file.
